<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Dare by Mizuphae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454906">Don't You Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae'>Mizuphae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Morning Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I swear, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Romance, Tim Drake-centric, no actual violent actions are taken, no beta we die like jasen tudd, short and sweet, there's no actual violence tim just has an interesting way with words, tim describes violent actions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gritted his teeth, “I swear to fucking God, Jason.” </p><p>Jason maliciously sneered at him. “What, Tim. What would you do if I do this?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Early Morning Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all, happy Valentine's day! This is just a short little thing I wrote; I wasn't going to post something today but I was persuaded, so I guess this is a valentine's day gift for you. I'm single, but Tim and Jason aren't, so hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim gritted his teeth, “I swear to fucking God, Jason.” He unconsciously clenched his fists, glaring at his boyfriend, the fucking traitor.</p><p>Jason maliciously sneered at him. “What, Tim. What would you do if I do this?”</p><p>Tim’s face slips into a seductive countenance as he somehow smiled sweetly yet menacingly at the same time. “Well, first,” He leaned in, his face centimeters away from Jason’s. He could feel his breath as he exhaled. “I would I would tie you up—”</p><p>“Kinky.”</p><p>“—and then I will flay you alive,” Tim breathed. “And as I cut your pretty little scarred skin away from your body, I will remind you of all of your failures and all of those people you wronged and all of those people who you thought you could trust, but then they stabbed you in the back when they thought the time was right.”</p><p>Jason’s breath caught in his throat as Tim spoke.</p><p>“Oh, but don’t worry, Jay,” Tim said his nickname tauntingly, teasingly, sadistically. “I’ll make sure that you live as <em>long</em> as possible.” He caught Jason’s chin in between his fingertips. “You won’t die until I <em>want</em> you to.”</p><p>Jason softly chuckled, allowing Tim to continue gripping his chin, “That’s incredibly ambitious, baby bird.” He licked his lips, taking satisfaction when he saw Tim watch his tongue grace his bottom lip with vigilant eyes. “You think you can do all that?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Jay</em>.” </p><p>Jason shivered at how Tim said his name, silkily like a river of molten gold. </p><p>“Only think?” Tim slid himself into Jason’s lap, crossing his ankles around his waist, leaning his face, his lips into Jason’s ear. “I am <em>always</em> ambitious and I <em>know</em> I can do it.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tim whispered.</p><p>“But guess what, <em>darling</em>?”</p><p>“No,” Tim hissed, “Don’t you <em>dare</em> do it.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby bird,” Jason grinned triumphantly at Tim’s fury. “I will.”</p><p>Jason shoved the last chocolate chip cookie in his mouth as Tim glared at him. “I win,” he said. Or at least that’s what he tried to say, but the cookie wasn’t exactly doing wonders for his ability to enunciate words properly, so it sounded more like ‘Igh werm’.</p><p>“I hate you,” Tim grumbled, turning his face away sulkily.</p><p>Jason laughed, pulling Tim by his hips closer to him. “You love me,” he smacked a crumby kiss on Tim’s cheek.</p><p>“Not after you ate the last cookie, you asshole,” Tim pouted, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I’ll bake some for you,” Jason laughed into his neck, squeezing his arms around Tim’s waist. </p><p>“It won’t be the same as Alfred’s.”</p><p>“Hmm. I suppose you’ll have to wait until we visit the manor again.”</p><p>Tim shook his head. “You’re an ass.”</p><p>“But you love me.” Jason grinned.</p><p>He grinned even wider as he heard a heavy sigh. “Unfortunately.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I haven't posted a JayTim fic that wasn't <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702707/chapters/67799753">Children of Lost Causes</a> in forever, so I hope you liked it even though it was really short. Kudos and comments are very appreciated and I hope you all have an awesome day/night!</p><p>P.S. Are any of you interested in seeing my Talon!Tim/Priest!Jason drabbles? Because I have a couple of those and I don't plan on writing an actual fic with it, but I'm willing to just post a bunch of those without a plot</p><p>ONE MORE THING<br/>I hang out with a bunch of awesome people on this fun discord server. It's a Bat Comics server where we talk about DC, obsess over fanart &amp; fanfiction, and is Batship friendly &lt;3<br/><b><a href="https://discord.gg/Zq8G2jadzX">Defective Comics</a></b><br/>https://discord.gg/Zq8G2jadzX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>